Hot Rain
by gunman
Summary: When Hikari is stood up on a date, Shinji comes, as if by fate, and gives her the reassurances that she so desperately needs. Warning, Lemon content. Chapter 5 uploaded.
1. Chapter 1

_**HOT RAIN**_

by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or it's characters.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hikari Horaki was always the first to admit that she didn't understand how the whole world worked. But even she understood what it meant when a person was four hours late.

_I've been stood up._ She thought sadly as she started walking away from the restaurant. What had she been thinking? She had finally gotten the courage to ask her fellow co-worker Gai Yamada, whom she had had a crush on for several months, out on a date. And here she was, dressed up in a black cocktail dress, her hair and make-up lightly done, and stood up.

She began walking back to her apartment and figured she was halfway home. She was depressed as she could get. She didn't understand it. Granted, she wasn't a supermodel quality like her friend Asuka, who had gone back to Germany a number of years ago and actually got into the modeling game, but she didn't think she was repulsive.

She didn't wear her hair in ponytails like she did in school. Her freckles had cleared up. Her bust had filled out. She had curves in all the right places as far as she knew. Her bodyfat was low enough she wasn't considered hefty, yet high enough she wasn't a walking skeleton. She had no blemishes, scars, warts or unsightly birthmarks on any part of her skin. So, what was it? Why had she been stood up?

_What else could go wrong tonight_? She wondered.

(Thunderclap)

_Of course_. She said as the rain drops fell onto her face. She was glad for that at least. Now, no one would be able to see her tears as she let cry.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji Ikari had never liked piloting the Evangelion. It was something he had been forced into, by his bastard father. When he had learned that Ritsuko had shot him dead in the bowels of Terminal Dogma where the Angel, Lilith, was being kept, he was actually glad.

For many reasons, the most prominent being he was no longer required to pilot the Eva.

After the UN hearings, Shinji was given a generous pension to live off of for the rest of his life, as he was considered a hero for fighting to save all of mankind, despite what his 'father' had originally intended for him. Since then he had gotten himself a nice apartment and a part-time job, mostly to occupy his time while he finished school. He had been out of college a year now and had done very little. Misato still lived in the city and they kept in touch every week or so.

Asuka was another matter. Without a purpose, and despite the friends she had made here in Tokyo-3 she missed her homeland and eventually went back. Last he had heard she was working in the movie business and doing modeling on the side. She never called him, directly anyway.

As long as she was happy, that was all that mattered to him.

Toji and Kensuke had moved away for different reasons, as did most of the people in NERV after everything had been cleared up. Ritsuko had retired and no one had really heard from her since that day. He suspected Misato knew where she was, but it wasn't his place to ask that.

Shinji had just picked up some groceries and was heading back to his apartment when it started to rain. Fortunately he had bought an umbrella at the store. He was walking home, noticing the many people scurrying around trying to avoid getting drenched. It was easy then to notice the lone female figure slowly walking through the downpour, without an umbrella.

And she looked familiar.

"Hikari?"

She sniffled, and absently wiped her face clean of tears and rain. "Huh? Shinji?" she whispered as she took in the face of the former pilot of Unit 01.

He paused for a long moment. "Are you...alright?"

"Uh...yeah...I'm fine." she said with a sad smile.

"Are you sure?" he asked, noticing the redness in her eyes. _She's been crying._

She didn't respond, unsure where he was going with this.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, you're standing in the rain, in a pretty dress, without an umbrella."

"Oh. I...forgot." her face suddenly got hard. "Why do you care?"

_Something bad has happened_. Shinji thought. "Well it just seems...unhealthy." he managed to get out as he walked up to her and held his umbrella over her, blocking the rain.

"Thank you." she said weakly, her anger fading.

"You're welcome." he said, just standing there with her in the rain.

They stood there in silence for several minutes, the rain continuing to pour down. It was then that Shinji spoke.

"Uh, look, we should probably get indoors until the storm passes. Why don't I walk you home? Where do you live?"

"Over on Takata Street."

_That's six blocks!_ "Uh...my place is on the next street. You could crash there if you like, dry your clothes and everything till the storm passes."

Hikari looked up at Shinji and gave him a lit smile. It had been seven years since the Angel Wars had ended. And in all the time that had passed since then, Shinji still remained the same kind and considerate young man he had been in school when she first met him. There was nothing to indicate any ulterior motive, neither in his speech, his smile, or the concerned look in his eyes.

_He hasn't changed one bit._ She thought as she looked at him. "You...you wouldn't mind?"

Shinji gave her a small smiled. "No. I just...well, you look like you could use a friend right now. I'll make you some tea, or something. How 'bout it?"

She could have refused. Could have said no and just gone home through the pouring rain. Instead, since she had nothing to lose, she said, "Alright."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hikari found herself sitting on a comfortable couch in a fairly nice apartment, dressed in a bathrobe while her dress and underwear was being washed and dried. She picked up her tea and sipped it.

It was a little bitter, but warm. Shinji had offered her something to eat as well, but she had declined, not wanting to inconvenience him anymore.

"Your tea alright?" Shinji asked as he came back into the livingroom.

"It's fine, Shinji." she said, shifting in her robe, unintentionally giving the ex-pilot a flash of her cleavage.

He blushed as he turned away. Hikari didn't notice.

"So...what have you been doing lately?" Shinji asked, trying to start the conversation.

The pair spent a half hour just talking about this and that, and somehow got onto the subject that had been foremost on Hikari's mind.

Hikari looked away, trying not to laugh at herself for how pathetic she was. "I just can't...I mean it wasn't supposed to...what did I do wrong?"

Shinji, out of concern, had moved from the chair across from the couch and sat himself next to the young woman.

"It sounds like you didn't do anything wrong." Shinji said to her. "It just sounds to me like...he was the one who should be blamed, not you."

Hikari knew he was trying to be comforting, but that did little to ease her mind. "No. I just wasn't good enough. That has to be the reason. It has to be. But why? I want to know why I wasn't good enough." she said, breaking down into tears. "God, I wish I was someone else, someone that people liked and wanted to date." she said, turning to Shinji and nearly shouting. "Do you know I've never been on date? No one ever asked me in high school, not even college!"

Shinji said nothing, just staring at Hikari in shock. He didn't think it was possible, that she hadn't been on a single date since the Angel Wars. Had he been a scientist like Ritsuko he would have used the scientific method to help her. But obviously what she required was something that he couldn't really place. Something that he hadn't a concept of. Hikari had been stood up by a guy she liked, and with her admittance that she hadn't dated since Junior High (actually he wondered if she had dated even then) he was no doubt sure that she felt depressed, dejected and alone in the world.

Asuka had been her best friend when she came to Japan, but the German redhead was gone. Who else was left? He didn't know what her circle of friends were like, or if she even had one. He figured she was pretty popular, so she must have had friends other than Asuka. And she was quite attractive, a fact he kept noticing as he tried not to stare at her ample bosom and shapely legs as the robe started to loosen on her body, inadvertently revealing her assets to him. So to that end, Shinji did the only thing he could think of. He slid up next to Hikari and slowly put his arms around her, telling himself it was to avoid looking at her body.

Hikari wiped another tear away as Shinji held her gently. The action had caught her off guard at first, but she soon found herself welcoming the comfort he gave. She knew he wasn't the type to take advantage of a girl in her situation. She may not have known him as well as Asuka and the others, but she knew he wasn't that kind of guy. (A fact Asuka constantly denied, calling him a pervert whenever she spoke about him) Maybe that's what hurt the most.

Having lived in Asuka's shadow right from the girls arrival, Hikari had a few femininity issues. Asuka's bright red hair and dazzling perfect smile, coupled with her Eva training had given her a gorgeous figure. She recalled the numerous times guys had asked her to get them a date with Asuka. Her personality was enough to get peoples attention, and even interest. And then there was Rei Ayanami, the most exotic looking girl in all of Japan. With her blue hair, pale skin and red eyes, she was sure Rei would have had lots of dates, if not for her demure personality. And having seen Rei in a swimsuit during PE, Hikari knew that the albino girl wasn't lacking anything.

And Misato...well compared to her no guy would even look _once_ at her, but that was completely different!

Her thoughts drifted back to the young man who was holding her, rubbing her back gently to sooth her raging emotions.

_Must have had a lot of experience, living with Asuka and Misato_. She mused, actually feeling better.

She rested her head on his shoulder, softly crying. "And the crazy thing is, I asked him! I actually asked him out!"

Shinji knew better than to add anything. That he had learned from Asuka, and so he kept his peace as he let Hikari keep rambling. All the while praying she didn't notice his growing arousal.

"God, I'm so pathetic! I can't even get a guy to notice me and ask ME out. No! I have to ask him out on a date." she said as she continued to cry.

_You're pathetic? I'm the one practically ogling you._ Shinji absently looked to the window and noticed that the rain was still falling, and falling hard. With Hikari in the state she was, there would be no getting her home tonight. He sighed as he continued to rub her back and whisper soft assurances that everything would be alright.

"But how do you know, Shinji?" Hikari asked. "How do you know it'll be alright?"

"Because, things couldn't be worse. That's how I try to live my life now. With a little hope for a better tomorrow."

And in truth that was what he had tried to do. His experiences with EVA had taught him a lot about life, and this and that. Pain was something to be expected, but that you couldn't run away from it. You had to face it. Because sometimes, you had nowhere to go but up.

The timer beeped from the back room, and Shinji reluctantly released Hikari to go and get her clothes from the dryer. As he left, Hikari looked at Shinji's departing form. Something clicked in her mind as she noticed something she hadn't before. Something different. Something...attractive.

_He's got a cute tush_! She thought with a sudden strong blush. Where had that thought come from? To be honest with herself, she had always thought Shinji was cute, but with so many other beautiful girls in his life, she hadn't been bothered to facilitate their bonds of friendship. Now she was actually thinking about it. And thinking hard.

_Why? Why am I thinking about this now, after...seven years!_ _God has it been that long?_

But Hikari knew the truth, and the truth was, she was lonely. Not just the lonely where you'd want a guy to hang out and spend time with you. The kind of lonely where you wanted said guy to help warm your bed, maybe even your heart.

Seven years of raging hormones and a lonely heart were a bad combination. Hikari wanted what all women wanted. She wanted to feel desired, lusted after. She wanted a guy to want her for her body. For her beauty. But most saw her as the responsible class rep. Not exactly good dating material.

_Like dating a teacher._

Most guys wanted someone to have fun with, not someone who was known for her studious and seriousness.

She remembered a conversation she had had with Asuka some weeks ago. It had to do with Hikari asking her best friend what it took for her to be a model. (Of course it was Asuka's opinion that she was beautiful, and since Asuka was her friend, she figured the compliment was bias)

'Basically, if a guy looks at you like he wants to fuck you, then you know you've got what it takes to be a model.'

That had actually been proven tonight. Walking back to her apartment, before she ran into Shinji, she had walked passed a couple of alleyways, noticing that there were some undesirable figures in the shadows, waiting to pounce.

That had left her with a disappointment as well. She wasn't even good enough to rape!

(Not that she wanted to be raped, but in her mind, most rapists were sexual deviants who raped the unsuspecting, and many times, they were attractive women. They did so because they were either desperate or drunk and had given in to their libido's)

That was when Shinji had arrived. Not that she was complaining really. He was a friend when she needed one the most, and as dejected as she was, she welcomed his kindness. But now as she sat in his apartment, in his robe, drinking his tea and had even been comforted by him. Her face flushed as she remembered how warm and soothing his embrace had been. And if that wasn't enough, she had noticed the looks he had given her.

_He thought I hadn't noticed. Being the former class rep I have a pretty good eye for observation. He was checking me out_. She thought with a blush, suddenly realizing her robe was open a little, as well as having fallen around her legs. She covered up on instinct, but felt odd at that. He had wanted to avoid being a glaring pervert, but she actually found it sweet.

And even welcomed.

She had never considered Shinji anything more than a cute boy with a tremendous responsibility. Now, she was seeing the young man in a whole new light.

Shinji arrived with her clothes in hand. She accepted them and rose off the couch to go into the bathroom to change. A couple minutes later, Hikari emerged from the bathroom and said she had to be going, not wanting to be a burden on her friend longer than she needed to be.

"You...don't have to go if you don't want to." Shinji said as he walked her to the door.

"Thanks. But I'm feeling better now, Shinji. And I've taken advantage of your hospitality enough." she smiled. _Though I wouldn't mind you taking advantage of me._

They looked at each other for a moment as the open door beckoned her to step through. She then leaned up and kissed his cheek, actually landing at the edge of his mouth. The kiss, however, lasted longer than she expected it to. When she pulled away, she felt a chill go through her spine. She didn't understand what it was at first, until she turned to go, only to be stopped by Shinji's hand on his arm. She was shocked at first, even more so when he pulled her back to him and felt his lips press against hers. She felt his arms snake around her body, pulling her tighter against his frame. As he did, she felt his body beneath his shirt, her hands having landed on his chest.

_His muscles are firm, not huge, but nice. He must work out, or all that robot piloting did him a lot of good_. She thought as she melted into his kiss.

Shinji pulled back, his mind half-filled with fear as he suddenly realized what he had done. He had kissed Hikari Horaki, the amazingly attractive young woman who had once been the Junior High class rep. His arms were still around her body, right hand pushing on the crook between her head and shoulder, his left at the small of her back he figured. His hand ran over her skin, feeling the softness and smoothness of said skin. He could smell her scent, letting it fill his nostrils. It gave him a warm feeling, also making him relax a little.

God, he wanted that warmth.

Hikari just stood there in Shinji's arms, ignoring his touch as her eyes were frozen in his. In them she saw exactly what she hoped to see.

The lust. The desire.

If she didn't know better, she would have sworn that he wanted her.

Their breathing was deep and ragged after the kiss, their eyes never blinking. It was then that Shinji managed to speak.

"Hikari..." he said in almost a whisper. "I don't know what to say. I...I just felt this overwhelming desire to...kiss you." he swallowed hard.

Desire. Her heart lifted as he said that word.

Shinji realized that after seven years of being alone, combined with the ten years of being abandoned, his hormones that he had ignored for far too long, were starting to take control of his conscious mind. He was noticing how incredibly beautiful Hikari had become. She had always been attractive to him, but his own feelings of worthlessness had caused him not to take an interest in the opposite sex. He realized, with some obvious guilt, that he wanted her. Right now, to crush all the loneliness that he felt, and make him feel alive. It was a selfish thing to want, not to be alone.

Wasn't it?

"Hikari." he murmured.

"Yes...Shinji?" she whispered back, her own mouth becoming dry as it stood gapped open.

"I...I want you...now."

The last straw collapsed as the young woman met the ex-pilots lips in a ferocious kiss that threatened to devour each other. Hikari found herself thrust against the door, closing it as Shinji pressed himself against her. Any form of subtlety was lost as Shinji invaded her mouth, grappling with her tongue. With almost animal savagery their hands tore the clothes from their bodies, remarkably they didn't scratch or tear their skin.

Something in Hikari's mind found it ironic that she was suddenly out of her clothes as she had just put them on minutes ago.

Shinji took in Hikari's nakedness in an instant. Her round and shapely high C-cup breasts that jutted out, now hard with arousal. Her trim waist and washboard stomach. Her curved hips that seemed to roll with each step she could take. Her long legs, smooth, unblemished and hairless. He caught her eyes, which emulated his own wanton desire.

Shinji pulled Hikari to his body, the flesh-against-flesh causing their bodies to heat. Their mouths met briefly in a kiss as she pulled away, gasping not only for air but in disbelief at what their eyes were telling them of the person before them. Her legs wrapped around his waist tightly, bringing him into her in one swift and deft move, as if had been perfectly planned by a mathematician.

For some reason her mind was screaming at her, begging her to stop this, but Hikari couldn't. She didn't care anymore. The only thing she cared about at all, was right now, with him. His mouth on hers, his skin against hers, him inside of her. Their grief, sadness and loneliness had turned to ecstasy and everything didn't matter anymore because she wanted him more than she could ever say.

They were one now, seemingly more in body and soul as they moved together as if they had been lovers for years. Long into the night they made love with a fire and ferociousness that no one would have ever expected from them. And in between the grunting and the gasping, the bucking and the thrusting, and the multiple orgasms, Hikari's hearing picked up the many words that Shinji spoke to her.

"You're so beautiful, Hikari-chan!" he said as he took her from behind. "I never realized you were so sexy!" he reached around and massaged her ample breasts, causing her to shudder at his touch. "That guy who stood you up was a fool."

Her heart lifted to new heights that night, all from his kind and as far as she knew, honest words.

Shinji spun Hikari around to face him as he entered her again, kissing her with tongue and lips that met her own. Both of which she accepted without hesitation. Their cries and moans intermingled as eventually he came hard into her, the young woman coming as well in perfect tune with him. There was no possibility of her getting pregnant, as she had taken a pill before her date. She had simply forgotten it after she had been stood up. The prolonged orgasm reverberated through their bodies, eventually resulting in the pair collapsing onto the bed.

Somehow they had made it to the bedroom in the back of the apartment, how or when they didn't seem to care about. Hikari's head fell to the side and she noticed the time. Her eyes widened as best they could, considering the strain her body had been under.

She had been ready to leave at around 12:30, and it was currently 3:47 in the morning.

_Damn, Shinji. Who know you were a super-stud. Or where you as repressed as I_? She thought as she lay on the soft bed, the young man's arms wrapped tightly around her. _And you still try to offer me comfort. Thank you, Shinji-kun. For everything. You were a friend when I needed one the most, and a lover like I never imagined. God, I don't know of any woman who gets to have her first time be such a...explosive experience. But you gave me what I wanted. You desired me. Wanted me. Me of all people. You called me beautiful, said I was sexy. I can never thank you for giving me that. _

Her smile faded as a more serious thought entered her mind without her consent.

_But what's going to happen now? Will we continue to be friends, or become lovers? Personally...I need both. I want both. Shinji Ikari...I wish you could hear my thoughts and give me the answer I so desperately want to hear_.

However, what Hikari didn't realize, is that Shinji's thoughts were traveling parallel to her own.

Hikari Horaki, how you've changed. You've become such a vibrant, beautiful and exciting woman. My first. I don't know of any man who gets to share his first time with such a woman, even TV and films rarely show that happening. I honestly didn't expect this to happen, though...I wanted it. And I wanted you, wanted to hold you, kiss you, love you with all the strength I could muster. Anything to take away your pain and suffering. I hope I didn't hurt you. I hope I still won't hurt you.

Shinji sighed as he organized his thoughts again.

I've never felt such powerful emotions for anyone before. Something so overwhelming they take control of my brain and I end up doing that which would ultimately make me fall back into the shell of the shy boy everyone knew so well. But where do we go from here? I do like you Hikari, but after this, will we still be friends? We never even had enough time to be friends before we jumped into this! I don't know what's going to happen, but I promise you Hikari...

"Hikari." he spoke.

"Yes, Shinji?" she whispered softly, acknowledging him.

"I..." he started to say as he hugged her closer. "I just wanted to...even if this turns out to be only a one-time thing...I just wanted to...to thank you." he sighed. "And to tell you...whatever happens, I'll be here for you. Friend or more, I'll be here."

Hikari let his words sink in as she nestled down into his embrace. Hugging him tighter to let him know she understood and accepted that.

Sleep claimed them both, neither leaving the others arms until it left.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Author's Notes:

First of all, in case some of you are wondering, Shinji being given a pension and having a part-time job may sound strange, but this is my story so I can fudge reality a little.

Secondly, just in case you haven't figured it out yet, this story takes place in 2022. Shinji and Hikari are both 22 years of age, so it's all legal people. Also, in case you also haven't figured it out, and it would be hard not to, they are each others first. Not a hard thing to believe that these two individuals haven't had sex since before now.

Thirdly, this is my first Lemon story, so please feel free to review so that I have some idea what you might want from any future lemons I 'might' write. And I am in the process of writing a second chapter for this story, but don't hold your breath.

Lastly, Hikari was always played up as the 'straight girl', the voice of reason amongst the teenagers. Therefore, her wanting to be desired would probably hit her harder than most, having been quite the responsible type when she was younger. I also noticed in the series she didn't date, and Toji seemed rather oblivious to her affections. So I wanted to make her a 'babe', using as a physical reference some of the sexiest women anime had to offer. This includes Misato.

Please Read and Review...and MERRY CHRISTMAS!


	2. Chapter 2

_**HOT RAIN 2**_

by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Shinji or Hikari or anything in Eva.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hikari Horaki tossed and turned in her bed. She had been trying to sleep for the last few hours and was failing miserably as unwanted thoughts invaded her mind.

These thoughts, though different in context, all had the same theme.

_Shinji_. She thought as her eyes popped open.

Why was she thinking about him?

Denial is always the first thing that came up to a person when they were thinking, either intentionally or unintentionally, about something they were trying to accept, or understand.

She slapped her forehead as she realized she was kidding herself.

After the wild night of passionate sex Shinji had given her she couldn't get him out of her head.

Shinji, of all people, had given her the thing she wanted the most. The same quiet, shy and reserved boy she had met in Junior High was the one who had given her the greatest night she had ever had in her life.

Which was true since he had been her **first**. She wasn't sure if Shinji realized this, and hadn't asked.

And it had been good. **Very** good.

But it was the look in his eyes that came foremost to her mind.

The lust, the desire. And he said he wanted her.

She recalled everything. Her heartbeat pounding like a jackhammer, her pulse racing like a scared skier outrunning an avalanche. The way he had kissed her, held her and caressed her. _He said I was beautiful. That I had an incredible body. He even said Gai was a fool for standing me up_. She thought as she ran a hand down the valley of her bare breasts, feeling her heartbeat accelerate once more.

She knew Shinji was many things, but he wasn't a liar. He may have a reserved opinion about many things, but he was as honest as the sun was reliable in coming up.

That was the problem, she and Shinji had never really been close friends, and just last week they had had sex with each other.

_Skipped the friendship, went right to the sex_. She groaned.

But the truth was evident. She needed to see him again. She needed to feel him, inside her.

She got up from her bed and looked down, groaning in frustration as she went over to her dresser to get _another_ clean pair of panties.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji looked out the window as he sipped his warm tea. The rain was coming down hard again, just like last week when he and Hikari...he blushed at that memory.

It was definitely hard to get out of his head.

After their passionate night, Hikari had given him a brief kiss on the lips before saying 'thanks for last night' and just left. He hadn't really felt raw about that, knowing that he had made a promise to her, that even if this turned out to be a one-night thing, he'd be there for her.

He had never thought about Hikari like that before. He had never realized that she was so attractive. Hell, judging from what he had seen, the Hikari of now could give the Misato of seven years ago a run for her money. Not that Misato had become less attractive as of late, but Shinji never thought of his guardian like that. He didn't think it was appropriate at such a young age. But now that she was no longer his guardian, he could think about her any way he wanted.

(Not that he did, after everything they had been through)

He set his cup down on the side table, resting his arm against the window as his forehead came to a rest against it.

_Hikari Horaki. Why can't I get you out of my mind?_ He wondered, but he knew the truth. With all the women who had passed in his life, she was the only one he had slept with. Asuka didn't count since she had been sleepwalking that one time. Though she had been his first kiss. But it wasn't as memorable as the one Misato had given him during the JSSDF attack. (Though he had gone through some internal debate as to the true implications of that kiss) And of course he had seen Rei naked, but that was by accident, as the time with Hikari had been on purpose. And Misato... well, the less said the better.

The young man sighed as he removed himself from the window and took his cup back to the kitchen. He washed it and put it on the rack to dry. He was about to turn in, when he heard a knock on the door to his apartment.

He walked over to it as his mind began to wander. _I wonder if I'll ever see her again_. He thought as he reached the door and opened it up.

He froze as his eye fell on the dripping wet form of Hikari Horaki. She looked hastily dressed, as he noticed she had two different styles of shoes on. She was dressed in a brown trench coat, that was gapped open, revealing that she was wearing a pair of shorts and a white tank top. Her hair was matted down by the rain, a few strands lashed over her face. She was breathing hard, indicating that she had run all the way to his apartment. They stared into each others eyes for several seconds until Shinji spoke.

"Hi–" Shinji began.

"Ssh." Hikari said, quickly placing a finger on Shinji's lips, then leaned forward to cover his mouth with her own.

Shinji didn't react immediately. It took him a couple seconds to grasp what was happening. When he did, he pulled the young woman to him, his own clothes absorbing much of the wetness of her own. He pulled her in, unconsciously pushing the door closed as he tumbled backward onto the couch. The impact was enough to break their kiss.

Hikari smiled as she stared into his eyes. "I missed you." she confessed.

"I can see that." he said, mesmerized by her deep brown eyes.

Hikari suddenly pulled herself into a sitting position and reached up to pull her dripping wet coat off.

"Wait." Shinji said, sitting up as well. "Let me do that." he said softly as his hands went under the coat to her skin, brushing across it and removing the coat from her shoulders. It fell behind her, revealing her drenched white tank top, that had become fairly transparent and was now revealing her fully erect and aroused nipples to him.

"Ohhh!" Hikari moaned as she felt his hands on her skin once more. She paused as she noticed that his shirt had absorbed the moisture from her own coat and shirt. "I think...we need to get you out of those wet clothes." she whispered.

Shinji didn't argue as her hands gently pulled the dark material over his head and off his athletic body. She drew her hands across his chest, feeling his muscles once again.

Oh yeah, just like last time. She thought lecherously.

"My turn." he whispered as his hands gripped the sides of the thin white material and pulled it over her head. He paused when it was over her face. Her mouth was exposed, as was her chest, but the shirt was wrapped around her eyes, blocking any measure of sight.

"Shinji?" she asked, wondering why he paused.

She got her answer as she felt his lips upon hers, moaning as he gyrated his jaw against hers. With one hand he kept the shirt pinned up over her head, as his mouth went lower, kissing her neck and down to her breasts.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she moaned loudly as he suckled her left breast first, feeling the smooth firmness of her skin in his mouth. The hand that was not restraining her shirt moved behind to her braless back and pushed on it, moving her chest more into his face.

Had she not been so 'restrained' and 'stimulated' she would have realized that Shinji was teasing her while he was pleasuring her. As it was, she could only focus on the pleasure.

Shinji decided to go easy on her and pulled the shirt off fully.

"You're a tease, Shinji." Hikari said huskily to him.

"And you're still beautiful." he smiled.

She blushed as she seized his mouth again, tongue's grappling with each other while her arms wrapped around his neck. His arms likewise wrapped around her slim waist and pulled her closer to him, her breasts rubbing against his chest.

The friction was causing them to go crazy. And they were loving it. Shinji stopped kissing for a second, which mildly irritated the young woman.

"Shinji?"

"I can't wait anymore." he said as his hands went to her shorts and tried to rip them down.

Hikari knew what he wanted and moved her hips enough to let him have his way. The position they were in made it difficult for it to be easy, as Hikari had to lean forward to give him enough leverage to get her shorts off. The problem was, as she leaned forward, her breasts were rubbing against his face. (Poor baby) He gripped her shorts, making sure that he had a hold of her panties as well, and pulled them slowly off her hips, down her legs, and over her feet. Once her shorts and panties were off, Hikari tried to remove her socks, but Shinji stopped her.

"Leave them on." he whispered in her ear.

For some reason she had heard that guys liked to have sex with women who left their socks and/or stockings on. Guess that meant Shinji was normal, so to speak.

The young man pulled Hikari into another fierce kiss, until he paused for a second to ask her something.

"Do you want to go to the bedroom, or stay here?" he asked.

"I can't wait another second, Shinji. Do me here." She answered huskily. Then she paused. "Wait. Let me do something for you."

"What do you mean?"

"This."

Before Shinji knew what had happened, Hikari had wiggled her way down his body, pushing him back down as she reached his groin. She paused for a second, taking him into her hands and gently squeezing him.

"Oh. Uh! Hikari-chan!" he gasped, trying to remain in control of himself.

Hikari smiled, liking the sound of her name on his lips, especially when she had him in her power. She relented for only a second as she engulfed him with her mouth. Originally she would have been too ashamed and even scared of doing this to anyone. Even thinking it. But she wanted to do this for him. As unladylike as it was, she wanted to pleasure him. Shinji meanwhile, had other thoughts.

_Where did she learn to do this? She's... too good. I can't..._ "AAAAARRRGGGGHHHH!" he shouted as he came and came hard.

Hikari smiled as she wiped her mouth. He had come quicker than she expected, either that or she was better than she thought. She felt a hand on the side of her face, and she turned to look at Shinji.

"Hikari-chan. That was... incredible." he said in between his heavy breathing.

"Thank you, Shinji-kun." she smiled then looked down at the iron rod staring her in the face. _Wow, he's still hard. Lucky me. _

"But... you didn't have to do that." he said. "Don't get me wrong, it was great, but..."

"It's unladylike?"

"Yes."

She smiled. He still considered her a lady, especially after what they had done together.

Shinji noticed a strange gleam in her eye. _Mischief?_ Shinji thought.

Hikari snaked up his body until she was face-to-face with him, skin rubbing against each other as she came to rest atop him. She kissed him teasingly before whispering into his ear. "I don't want to be a lady right now." she said as she kissed him again, adding her tongue to the mix as he allowed her easy access.

_Her lust is still present. She wants this as much as I do._ Shinji thought as he wrapped his arms around her nude body. _Yet I still think of her as a lady... when she's got clothes on. _

Shinji pulled away from Hikari and stared at her. "Get on top." he whispered.

She smiled as she complied, mounting him as her legs fell to either side of his body. She trailed her hands over his body, pushing down on him slightly to raise her hips up over his member. His hands came up to grip her hips and slowly helped ease her down.

"Uuuuh...Uhhhh..." Hikari moaned as she lowered herself onto him until she was buried to the hilt.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. It just feels so good." she said with a deliriously happy smile.

Once they were successfully 'joined at the hip', Hikari started out by slowly bucking her hips as Shinji kept his hands on both her hips and the side of her stomach, helping to control the rhythm as she was atop him.

"Oh, God! It's just like I remember..." she gasped as she rode him.

"Hikari..." he whispered.

"It's good! It's so good!" she gasped again as she stared into his eyes.

She collapsed on top of him, her mouth only a couple inches from his as he continued to pound into her womanhood. Hikari moaned in ecstacy as she enjoyed the feel of his hands firmly gripping her butt, his member inside her body, and his lips so near her own. Their eyes were locked on each others, never leaving, as if trying to read what the other wanted their partner to do to them. Suddenly, Shinji wrapped his arms around Hikari's torso, flipping her over on the couch so that she was under him. He didn't break their connection, nor did he stop his thrusting.

"I've got you now." he whispered to her, gripping her hands and pinning them to the couch. His mouth was an inch from her own.

"Oh really?" she replied as she wrapped her legs around his waist, interlocking her ankles. "Well I've got you!"

His mouth fell on hers as his tongue thrust in to show his own desire. _I hope you like this, Hikari-chan, because you're definitely worth the effort. _

Fortunately, Hikari was in heaven. She could do nothing but moan as sheer pleasure coursed through her like a firestorm. _God, he's so rough, so forceful_! She thought as he continued to pleasure her. _I've never seen him so in control, never, even when we did this last week. He's so into this I can't think straight._ She started whimpering as tears fell down her eyes. She wasn't in pain, she wasn't scared or anything.

It was happiness.

_It's so amazing! Thank you Shinji-kun!_

Shinji picked up the rhythm as he continued to dominate the young woman beneath him. Not from a desire to overpower her, but more from his a personal need to prove to her that she was beautiful and desirable enough to warrant something like this.

And he wasn't wrong in that thinking. Having long lived her life in the shadow of other women who were physically attractive, Hikari had always wanted to be desired. To have a man make passionate and energetic love to her because she was sexy was something she wanted to happen.

Add to the fact that the person doing all this to her, was the considerate Shinji Ikari, was an added bonus due to the fact she knew he wouldn't ever hurt her.

Her desire was rewarded in minutes as both she and Shinji came like a volcano, shouting each others name as their bodies tensed from the orgasm that continued to vibrate through their bodies. Oddly enough, the same thing had happened last time they had sex.

"Oh...god, Hikari-chan. That was...that was..." Shinji said with labored breath as he rested atop the sexy young woman.

"No words. No words...good enough." Hikari interrupted, her arms wrapping around her lovers torso, her head rubbing against his as she held him

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The pair rested in that position for several minutes, trying to get back their strength. In the meantime, they just talked.

"So, Shinji-kun, did you every think we'd end up like this?" Hikari asked.

"No. I always thought you and Toji would have gotten together." Shinji stated.

Ordinarily such a comment would have killed Hikari's mood. Her and Toji were a sour subject that she didn't want to approach. However, she knew that such a question was inevitable from Shinji.

"I wanted to, but the way he lusted after Misato, I just didn't have a chance." she said sadly.

"I don't see why. You were a better choice." he replied.

"You're lying." she retorted.

"I mean it. You're smart, dependable, hard working, caring."

"You make me sound like a mother." she groaned

"And wild in the sack." he grinned.

The pair broke into laughter at that.

"That's what I wanted you to say, Shinji-kun." she smiled, kissing him gently on the cheek.

That was mistake, as Shinji became impassioned once again and kissed her with more heat. Still connected, Shinji pulled Hikari off the couch and carried her back towards the bedroom.

"Ready to go again?" he asked as he laid her down on the bed. Hikari nodded as she wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing Shinji into another kiss as he started thrusting into her body. Hikari shrieked out in pleasure quickly as tears formed once more.

Shinji momentarily halted himself, kissing her tears away before speaking.

"Hikari, you're crying again." Shinji said, mostly out of concern. "Are you alright?"

"I'm just... happy Shinji." Hikari smiled.

"Happy? I make you happy? Why?"

"Because you want me like this, because you...you..."

"Yes, Hikari. I do." he interrupted.

"You... do?"

"I want to make you feel good, Hikari. I want you more every second I stare at you. I want to love you, Hikari Horaki."

She smiled, swallowing hard before she spoke. "Then love me, Shinji Ikari!"

Shinji withdrew and thrust into her as their grip tightened. The pace was slow at first, but increased in seconds as their desires took over.

"Hikari-chan!" he moaned as he pushed further. "God you're so tight…"

"Shinji-kun, please!" she panted harder. "Faster! I want you to go...FASTER!" she moaned.

The ex-pilot complied as he pulled and pushed himself deeper into her body causing her to moan out in sweaty pleasure. Hikari's body was wrapped tightly around him, her arms around his neck, her legs around his waist, her nethers around his member. In between impassioned moans, Shinji could just make out Hikari's stimulated voice telling him not to stop until she was passed out.

The pair continued for nearly a full hour, Hikari flowing through nearly a half-dozen orgasms before Shinji became panicked.

"Another orgasm?" he panted madly. "That can't...be healthy."

"Just don't stop, lover. Please!" Hikari replied as she panted with him.

Shinji followed through with her request, and by now was behind her. He was still buried in her womanhood, his hands kneading her now generous breasts.

Suddenly, it hit them, like a bolt of lightning, a bomb going off. The wave so powerful neither of them had expected it. Hikari's inner muscles contracted as she let out a fierce moan of pleasure that resonated in tune with Shinji's groan. They both released, and as they did Shinji felt himself being milked of every drop he didn't know he possessed. His arms wrapped tightly around her body, under her breasts, as the pulse died down, enabling them to collapse comfortably down on the bed.

He managed to pull out of her to make them both comfortable while they slept. But as they slept, they also thought.

_Who would have thought that the former class rep, the overly responsible and mature freckle-faced girl, would turn into such a sex pistol_. He thought as he slowly fell into darkness.

_Shinji Ikari. Who would have ever thought I'd lose my body, my mind, my virginity... and maybe even my heart... to you. Even after all this, you still remain the same kindhearted and considerate boy that I first met in Junior High_. She thought right before sleep claimed her as well.

However, the second before they succumb to unconsciousness, a last thought passed between them.

_I can't wait to do this again. _

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Author's Notes:

It's been a long time in coming, (pardon the pun), but this story is finally undated. This is only the second chapter in... I'm guessing a total of five chapters. After planning this out I came to the conclusion that this story deserved about five chaps total. The third one I am planning on going into a more deeper relationship aspect with the pair.

There will still be sex, but I have to admit that a deeper relationship will be inevitable. I'm sorry, but I can't seem to get off that path. Some things are just meant to be.

(I know that sounds sappy, but in my universe it's a truth)

Please read and review. Hope to have the next chapter up sooner than this one.


	3. Chapter 3

_**HOT RAIN 3**_

by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Shinji or Hikari or anything in Eva.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hikari Horaki leaned back in her chair and stretched her arms to the ceiling. She caught out of the corner of her eye the smiling face of her friend, Ryoko walk up behind her.

"So, when do we get to meet him?" the pink-haired girl asked, as she looked down at the brunette.

"Meet who?" Hikari asked as she looked back at the girl, trying to feign ignorance.

"The guy who's put such a smile on your face and spring in your step the last two months."

Hikari wanted to say that it has only been a month, two weeks and five days, but kept it to herself. She knew what Ryoko was talking about. Not that she was ashamed to admit she had a boyfriend. Though lover would have been a more appropriate term.

Working as a corporate office secretary was a good job though she really didn't find it the most exciting thing in the world. The only real consolation was the friends she had made.

"Come on, tell me." Ryoko whined as Hikari put her arms down.

"What are we talking about girls?" a girl with short brown hair pipped up as she stuck her head out of the cubical next to Hikari's.

"Hey, Saki." Ryoko smiled at the other girl. "We were just talking about Hikari's boyfriend."

"You mean the rumors are true?" Saki asked, now hanging over the cubical wall.

"Apparently."

"Oh, jeez." Hikari blushed as they were joined by another woman.

"So, come on, tell us, what's he like?" a tall woman with long raven dark hair named Aika asked.

"Why are you all so interested in this?" Hikari asked the trio.

"Because, after you told us you were stood up by Gai, you came back to work rather happy." Ryoko said. "And within the last few weeks we've been seeing you more happy than we've ever seen you before."

"Ergo..."

"I've got a boyfriend." Hikari finished their thought.

"Or a girlfriend. You know, whatever makes you happy." Aika smirked.

The girls started giggling as Hikari started groaning from the joke.

"So, what's he like?"

"What's he do?"

"Does he have any hobbies?"

"Does he have a name?"

"Is he wild in bed?"

Hikari groaned as she realized she was in for another long day.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji finished his shower and started drying himself off. He had been home the last couple of days just trying to catch up on his work. It wasn't as though he had been slacking, but he had been rather preoccupied with his...girlfriend? Lover? Sweetheart?

He wasn't sure what the classification was anymore.

While he cared deeply for Hikari, and the sex was good, it also made things confusing. All they had been about was sex, nothing else.

They had been getting together every weekend for just that. Hikari would come over, they'd kiss, strip each others clothes off, and make wild passionate love to each other. They'd done it in the living room, the bedroom, the kitchen, the shower. They even did it right in front of the door when Hikari got in.

Originally they had started this whole thing because it had been raining. Somehow, the rain had stimulated Hikari and himself into having sex the second time. After that it tapered off into sex every weekend, and every weekend like clockwork they would do it. Friday night Hikari would come over, they'd have sex, and sleep off their exhaustion until Saturday night. They'd have breakfast and lunch and maybe even dinner before Hikari went back to her apartment to sleep before she had to go to work on Monday.

That was the routine. But after six weeks of nothing else, Shinji was starting to wonder if there was anything else to what they had.

The realization came in the form of a phone call, six days ago.

**Flashback**

The telephone rang and Shinji reached over to pick it up.

"Oh.. Hello?" he asked groggily.

(Shinji?) A familiar voice chimed on the other end.

"Misato? Hey, what's up?"

(Well, not much. Uh, the reason I'm calling is because I know you and I were supposed to have lunch and everything, but an old friend of mine from college is in town and wanted to get together. Would you mind if I gave you a rain check?)

"No, no. I understand." he replied.

(Are you sure? I mean I know we haven't had lunch together in...)

"I'm sure, Misato. We can have lunch any day of the week, your friends in town for a couple days at most. You should see her. Besides I'm feeling a little tired today."

(Oh? Nothing strenuous I take it?) She teased.

That was the moment that Hikari chose to speak.

"Mmm, Shinji, it's still early, come back to bed." she mumbled rather incoherently next to him.

Somehow Shinji could feel Misato's eye widening at that.

(Shinji? Is that a girl's voice?)

"Uh, Misato..."

(Do you have a girl in your bed? Is that why you're so tired?)

_Oh god, here it comes_. He mentally grumbled as he covered his face with his free hand.

(Oh, Shinji-kun! I'm so proud of you! Here I was thinking that you'd never find a girl, I mean you never talk about relationships with me and I've known you the longest. Come on, at least give me some details. When did this start? Who is she? What's she like? Do I get to meet her?)

"I'll call you later." Shinji said before replacing the phone on the ringer.

(I've got to call Rit...) Was the last thing he heard before the phone dropped.

Shinji groaned a little. He knew he'd never hear the end of this and as soon as Misato got him cornered, she wouldn't stop the questions until she was satisfied. And knowing her she wouldn't be satisfied until she got, Every, Single, detail.

He pushed the thoughts aside as he felt Hikari turn towards him and snuggle up against his body. He gently wrapped his arms around her naked form and fell back to sleep. Misato could wait.

**End** **Flashback**

And true to that, Misato had called him up the next day after Hikari had left. Actually, she had called on him at his apartment, and had brought Ritsuko and Maya with her.

The next two hours made Shinji feel like he was back living with Misato seven years ago. If the teasing, the drinking, and the repetitive questions weren't enough, the shock on their faces made it worth it when he told them who he was seeing.

Or as Misato might say.. Who he was sleeping with.

Misato was a little stunned that Shinji would be sleeping with Asuka's best friend, especially after all these years of the group having been apart. Still, Misato was genuinely happy for Shinji that he had actually found someone, and that it was Hikari of all people. Having only met the former class rep a handful of times, she had a fairly good impression of her.

Shinji then told her that they had been seeing each other for a few weeks, and then related to the trio of women what happened regarding Hikari's date and everything.

To be honest he sounded like he was telling them the plotline from a bad anime or soap. Which was why they didn't think he was making this up. Ritsuko had gone to use the bathroom while Maya went to the kitchen to get some ice for her drink. It was at that point that Shinji told Misato that all they had been doing was having sex. Nothing really spoken of between them regarding an actual relationship.

Ordinarily Misato would have been all over him, figuratively of course, about that. He knew Kaji would be congratulating him left and right for this. (If he were still alive) But the way Shinji was brooding made her think twice. She knew that Shinji wanted a real relationship, not just something hot and heavy. That's what Misato wanted as part of her relationships, actually more than an actual one, but Shinji she knew needed more. And it wasn't like Hikari was a bad girl, quite the contrary, but she was like Misato herself and that didn't set well with the older woman.

To that end, Misato decided to give Shinji some rather useful advice. Something that shocked him in all the time he'd known her.

That's what Shinji was planning to put into effect tonight.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji stared out his window. There was no rain, but that wasn't a prerequisite for them now. It was like Pavlov dog. They didn't need food to get them hot and bothered, all they needed now was them.

The doorbell rang.

_Speaking of which_. Shinji thought as he moved towards his front door. _Here we go._

Shinji opened the front door and was greeted with a smile from Hikari. He gave her a genuine smile, he was happy to see her as well.

"Come on in."

"That's supposed to be my line." Hikari said as she entered the apartment.

He closed the door and turned around, quickly finding Hikari wrapped around his neck and kissing him passionately on the lips. He pulled her into his embrace tightly, kissing her back with passion, not intensity.

"Shinji, what's wrong?" Hikari asked, noticing something different from the last time they did this.

"I wanted to try something new." he said to her, teasingly touching her lips. "Do you?"

Hikari smiled, then kissed his lips softly, telling him yes.

Shinji gave her a small smile and lead her to the bedroom. When they reached the bedroom, Shinji slowly started to undress Hikari. Her coat and shirt came first. He slowly unbuttoned her blouse and then let her skirt fall to the floor. Hikari then pulled his shirt off and undid his belt, his pants came next as she unzipped them and slid them over his hips and down to the floor.

Shinji pulled Hikari to him once again as he kissed her softly, gently undoing her bra. It fell to the floor as he looked at her in the dim light of the bedroom.

"Like what you see, lover?" she asked.

"Always." he answered.

Their lips met as Shinji gently bore her to the bed. She tried to put her tongue into his mouth, but he pulled away for a second. Hikari was a little confused, but said nothing.

Shinji started slow, kissing her lips as leaned over her body. He kissed her cheek, her jaw, her neck, going lower with each slow gently touch. He stopped at her breasts for a minute before kissing them softly. Hikari's mind was trying to figure out what he was doing. He was being rather gentle about this compared to last time, yet if that was the case, why was her body reacting more so than before?

He took her arm and kissed up and back down it. She didn't fight what was going on, closing her eyes as she felt his kisses along her body.

She felt his hands playing over her nipples. Her body was growing hot as she held her breath, her own heartbeat thumping in her ears. It was beating fast. She gasped as his tongue played over her skin, teasing her with every move. She felt his lips on her other breast, sending sparks of excitement flashing behind her eyelids.

He slowly drew down her panties and dropped them off the side of the bed. He simultaneously kissed her body as he pulled his own underwear off and dropped them next to her garments. He laid down next to her as she started to kiss him wildly. But again, he stopped her. Confusion ran across her face as he took her other arm and slowly kissed up and down. Slowly, gently. He felt her eyes following his every move. He moved up to her shoulder then pulled back looking into her eyes.

Hikari held his eyes, not looking away. She took his hand and sexually started sucking gently on his fingers, licking up each one. She saw a small smile cross his lips.

She had figured out his game.

He wanted this to be slow, sexual, bonding. And she realized that she was more than willing to do just that for him. She returned his smile as she ran her slender leg up his, wrapping it around his waist. He placed his hand on her leg and ran his hand over it, caressing her from her leg to her back. Hikari leaned forward and gently ran her hand up his chest, watching him breath. She started to plant soft kisses over his chest, running her tongue up and down it. Shinji took her head in his hands and pulled her to his lips, kissing her deeply. His tongue sought her out feeling chills of excitement shoot through him.

**This will tell you the bond is being forged**. He heard Misato's voice in his head.

As they kissed, Hikari gently ran her hand down his chest, across his stomach and to his awaiting manhood. She slowly ran her hand down it, then slowly back up, curling her fingers around him. Her thumb delicately traced the tip of him, circling him slowly, sensuously. She liked this, taking things slowly. Normally they would have just had feverish sex with each other, but this was better.

As good as it all had been, to her great satisfaction and release, it was only physical. She realized now that she was falling hard for this young man. And she liked it.

Hikari kissed his chest, biting slightly and playfully. She nestled against him, seeking comfort. She breathed lightly as her tongue circled around his ear, then nibbled on it. She felt his hand move up into her hair, lightly guiding her to where he wanted her to go. His breathing was growing heavier but controlled.

"Tell me what you want." she asked him.

He stared into her eyes, honesty the only thing he could give her at this crucial point. "I want your love, nothing more."

She pulled back, looking into his eyes. He wasn't just saying it, he truly, sincerely meant the words.

"My love?" she asked, almost a whisper. "Nothing...more?"

"Nothing more." he answered.

A warm smile spread over her lips. "Then...you will have my love."

She kissed him, rolling him over onto his back. She slinked down his body, kissing his chest and stomach as she went. Her lips found his manhood and she kissed down his ful length. Then she ran her tongue up to the tip, playing round him. Her fingers gently worked him, caressing him.

Shinji raised up on his elbows and watched the beautiful woman, enjoying her touch. Her lips slowly wrapped around him as she gently sucked him in. He tilted his head back, feeling her take him all the way in her hot mouth. Her tongue continued to play around him, stroking him along with her lips. She was gentle but sensual, seductive in her movements. She worked him up till she heard deep low moans escaping his lips with no control. Then she moved up his body, rubbing herself against him.

"Did you enjoy that?" she asked, licking his ear.

"Now it's your turn." he said, regaining his control. He rolled her off of him and laid her beside him, kissing her as he did. His hand moved down her body finding her nipples. He rolled it between his fingers, playfully. He kissed down her neck, gently touching her skin as he went down to her breast.

Hikari ran her through his hair, loving the feel of it against her. She took in a breath and moaned softly as she felt his tongue play over her nipple. He then continued down her stomach. His fingers found her hot spot, feeling the wetness. She arched her back when she felt his tongue find her.

"Ohh, ohh yes." she moaned.

He worked her gently, much like she had done to him, then a little more. Shinji could feel her tighten around his fingers that had found their way inside her. He kept working her. She tasted so sweet. He felt her clutch tighter around his fingers, she was ready. She soon rewarded him for his work, releasing with a small scream. He smiled as he made his way back up her, he wasn't finished just yet. His body pushed her legs further apart. Then with one of his hands, he brought her leg up against his side.

Hikari opened her eyes, meeting his. They were filled with love for him. She brought her other leg up to his waist, wrapping it around him. A little moan escaped her lips as she felt him slide in, filling her.

Shinji moved his hands up and down her legs, caressing them as he moved slowly in and out of her.

"Mmm." she exhaled closing her eyes.

Her chest was rubbing against him with every thrust of his hips into her. He felt her clutch her legs around his waist, shifting her hips to allow him even deeper penetration. He could feel her tightening again. Her breathing becoming more heavy.

She opened her eyes and kissed him hungrily. Her nails raked down his back, leaving little marks. She felt him quicken, he was close. She rolled him over so she was on top, riding him. His hands found her breast, pulling them to his lips.

She tossed head back, "Ohh, ohh yes," she started to scream. She heard deep low moans fall out of him. Now she knew he was really close. But she felt he was holding back, waiting for her. "Ohh, ohh," she shouted louder, wrapping her arms around his head. Suddenly a flood was released from them both. They both moaned loudly, a continuous beating of their hearts, and loins, echoing inside their bodies.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It was around two in the morning as Shinji's eyes blinked open. A lack of warmth had stirred him and he looked around to find Hikari standing by the open window of his bedroom. She was naked, the moonlight bathing her in an ethereal glow that only enhanced her sensuality.

He quietly got out of bed and moved up behind her. His arms enfolded her, resting over her stomach as he placed his head on her shoulder. She leaned her head against his. For seconds they said nothing until Shinji spoke.

"I meant what I said, Hikari-chan." he said softly.

A chill went down her spine, his words enough to undo her. She turned around to meet his eyes as he caressed the side of her face, the moonlight still giving her a sensuous glow.

"Did you, Shinji-kun? Did you...do you... love me?" she asked softly.

He placed his forehead against hers, his nose rubbing gently against hers. "Yes. I do."

Hikari felt his lips press against hers, his passion nearly overwhelming her. She felt it in his kiss, in his being, the bond between them now forged. It ran deep into their hearts, into their souls. He pulled away from the kiss, but not more than an inch from her lips.

"I want to be more than a lover to you, Hikari-chan. And I want you to love me as well."

Tears trailed down her face as her smile positively glowed. She looked deeply into his eyes. "You have no idea how... how happy that makes me, Shinji-kun."

She threw her arms around his neck and pulled herself close to him. He tightened his embrace on her shapely body, holding her with a strength and love he couldn't fight if he wanted to.

They were bonded, and no one could break that bond save for them. And for the life of them, they saw absolutely no reason to even think it.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

Well, here it is, chapter 3. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, it took a lot of effort to get it just as I wanted it. Some sex in it, but mostly a romance story. After the last two chapters I realized that I wanted to have Shinji and Hikari commit to something a little more than just a physical relationship.

In order to do that, I needed someone to give Shinji advice about such things. And there was no one I could think of better qualified to help Shinji move on from a physical relationship than someone who had been in several: Misato Katsuragi.

Next chapter: Asuka finds out about Shinji and Hikari and comes to town to see the pair and offer her own opinions about their relationship. That is actually going to be interesting to write. After seven years, Asuka doesn't hate Shinji anymore, but she is still rather opinionated and protective of Hikari and her happiness. So she will get her say in.

Anyway, I hope this meets with everyone's approval and please, read and review so I know what to do next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

_**HOT RAIN 4**_

by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Shinji or Hikari or anything in Eva.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Intercontinental Airlines, Flight 701 from Germany to Japan.

Usually most airlines don't take direct flights from countries that are so far apart, mostly due to the travel costs.

Very few can afford it. But once in a while, there are people who splurge on the flight, mostly out of some desperate need to get somewhere in a hurry.

One such passenger was a gorgeous and curvaceous redhead named Asuka Langley Sohryu.

And she wasn't in the best of moods right now.

_Hikari. My best friend. God, what did I teach you? What did I always say? If you're going to have a boyfriend or a lover, make sure he's a good one. I mean... Shinji? The baka? I thought you had taste Hikari. But how could you... I guess of the three stooges he's the best one, but I thought you'd be able to find someone better. Well, we'll have to do something about that when I get there. Oh... I really don't want to ruin your happiness, so I guess I'll have to make sure that Shinji doesn't screw it up for you. _

Asuka mused over what to do for several minutes, and continued to do so as the flight continued.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Ikari/Horaki Apartment)

"ACHOO!" Shinji and Hikari sneezed in unison.

"Are you alright?" Shinji asked his girlfriend.

"I'm fine, but are you alright?" Hikari asked her boyfriend.

"Fine. But... we both sneezed at the same time. That's weird."

"I know. Do you think it's something we caught? I'm sure I'm not sick." Hikari said.

"Me neither." he replied. Then thought, "You don't think, maybe, someone's talking about us."

"Hmm." Hikari pondered that. "Maybe the girls down at work. You know they've been wanting to meet you ever since they found out I was in a relationship." she said as she turned around to kiss her boyfriend on the cheek.

"You haven't told them?"

"No. I like to keep them guessing." she smirked.

Shinji smiled as he hugged his girlfriend around her waist. He never figured her for the playful type, at least where her friends were concerned. "Do you think they'd believe you if they found out you were sleeping with a former Eva pilot?"

Hikari turned around to face Shinji. "What do you mean 'were'. I _am_ sleeping with a former Eva pilot." she said, nuzzling his nose.

"And I'm sleeping with the very beautiful former class rep." he smiled as he stared into her eyes.

"Shinji-kun..." she whispered as she kissed him softly as his arms wrapped around her.

_One of us is definitely going to be late for work._ Shinji said as he held the lovely young nude woman in his arms, kissing her with inflamed passion.

Shinji and Hikari had been living with each other for two months now and they were for all intents and purposes, happy with their lives. After the 'bonding love' they had made that night, moving in together was only natural. Since then they had only made love 2-to-3 times a week.

There were only a few variations in their lovemaking, no cosplay's, no S&M and no need for any kind of aphrodisiac or liquor to prompt them.

They were in love with each other, and they felt little else was needed. Especially since they both enjoyed sleeping naked.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hikari was sluggishly moving her hands over the keys of her computer terminal when she got a call on her cellphone.

"Hikari Horaki." she answered.

(Hikari?) The familiar sounding voice said.

"Huh? Asuka?"

(Right in one, Hikari!)

"It's good to hear from you. What are you up to now?"

(Actually I was wondering if you were free for lunch... today.)

Hikari froze. Asuka was here? In this country? In this city? Right now? When? How? Why?

_Yeah, right, Hikari. You know why she's here._ She mentally chided herself. _She heard you and Shinji were sleeping together and has come to make sure HE doesn't screw it up for you. Yeah. That's the Asuka Langley Sohryu you've known for years. She probably thinks that Shinji's not good enough for you and has come to make sure you are happy. _

(Hikari? Are you there?)

"Huh? What? Lunch?"

(Yeah, lunch. You know, where you eat?)

"Uh... sure. You know the Italian café on 47th?"

(I can find it, don't worry.)

"Alright then. I'll meet you there at one."

(One o'clock, Hikari. See you then.) She said before ending the call.

_Oh, god! What am I going to do? Asuka's always had a sour opinion of Shinji. Sure he still considers her a friend, but I don't think she ever really returned the feeling. What am I going to do? How can I convince Asuka that Shinji's the best thing that ever happened to me? I mean... he's kind, he's sweet, he's helpful and considerate, he's a fantastic lover... WAIT! That's it!_

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Lunch at the Italian café had gone wonderfully. Asuka and Hikari caught up on so much stuff. Their jobs, their friends and family, their favorite movies (which Hikari mentioned were the ones Asuka had appeared in, of course) vacation places, and eventually they got on the subject of relationships.

This was not unexpected, and Hikari was prepared for it.

At first she let Asuka rail on how Shinji just wasn't that good of a boyfriend in her opinion, which amused Hikari since she had never actually dated him. Like when Asuka previously lived in Tokyo-3 with Misato and Shinji, the German redhead called him a lazy pervert and hentai who just wanted to get as much 'nookie' as possible.

Hikari let her rag on Shinji. Though she would have defended her lover rather jealously, it was better to let the redhead get it out of her system before she dropped the bomb on her friend.

Hikari had to get back to the office and invited Asuka to dinner at their apartment, saying that she wanted to show Shinji in a whole new light to her.

Asuka was still unconvinced of Shinji's change in stature, but agreed to humor her best friend as she had come all this way to help her.

When Hikari got back to her office, she telephoned Shinji and told him what was going to happen.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The pair turned the corner of the apartment building and came to the door that belonged to Shinji and Hikari. Asuka was still unconvinced of Shinji's change from super-wimp to super-stud, but Hikari was unfazed.

_Does she know something I don't?_ Asuka wondered. _Well, she would, after all, they have been sleeping together. Which I still find disturbing and unbelievable_.

Hikari noticed that Asuka was deep in thought and figured it was about Shinji.

_Won't she be surprised to see what Shinji has become in the short time we've been doing it._ The former class rep thought as she slid her key into the lock and opened the door.

The instant they walked in, their senses were hit by the intense and wondrous aroma of grilled steak and vegetables with a hint of European seasoning that Asuka recognized instantly.

"Shinji, we're home!" Hikari called out.

Shinji emerged from the kitchen and Asuka nearly had a heart attack.

The spineless, perverted and wimpy little boy she had always imagined since she left so many years ago, was gone. In his place was a tall, healthy and athletic looking young man with piercing blue eyes and slightly messed hair. He was dressed in a black dress shirt and tan slacks. His sleeves rolled up to reveal his now larger and well-toned muscles.

_This... this can't be Shinji Ikari. The same... the same spineless, weak... whiney... boring..._

"Hello, Asuka." his calm, self-assured voice spoke to her. "You look more beautiful than ever." he said with a smile that nearly melted her.

_This... can't be right... _

"Do I get a hug after all this time, or do I have to pinch my own nose before you do?" he joked.

Asuka remained frozen as she saw him.

_What the hell is wrong with me? Snap out of it, Asuka! _

"Uh... I wouldn't mind, just don't grab anything you shouldn't." she said, not recognizing her own voice or the weak joke she had just let out.

Shinji just smiled as he walked over to the redhead and confidently pulled the slightly shorter woman into a firm embrace.

Asuka's arms were at her side, her body still frozen in shock as she was held by the strong arms of this incredibly handsome and unabashed young man.

Shinji kept his hands on her back, but the hug lasted a bit longer than either of them expected. It ended when Shinji pulled back and stared into Asuka's unblinking blue eyes.

"It's really good to you again, Asuka. Thank you for coming to visit us." he said calmly.

"It's... it's no problem. I needed a vacation anyway."

"Well, dinner's almost ready, so let me get you two ladies a couple drinks to tide you over." Shinji said as went over to Hikari and kissed her cheek softly.

"Thank's hun." Hikari smiled as Shinji went back into the kitchen. She then noticed Asuka was staring at Shinji in retreat. "Asuka, are you alright?"

"Hikari?" Asuka finally spoke.

"Yeah?"

"Who The Hell Was That?" she asked in a forced whisper so that Shinji didn't hear her.

Hikari giggled and lead the girl to the living room where Shinji delivered their drinks then went back to the kitchen to finish cooking.

While Shinji finished up their dinner, Hikari told Asuka everything that had happened, from her being stood up by Gai, to Shinji rescuing her with his umbrella, to their impassioned sexual romp, to their bonding, to their moving in together, up till Asuka's visit right now. She left out no detail.

"Ladies! Dinner is served!" Shinji called from the dining room.

"Shall we?" Hikari asked her friend.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Dinner passed quickly and Asuka was stunned at everything that had happened in just a short time. Everything was perfect. The food, the wine, the conversation, and the company.

The former pilot of Unit 02 was thoroughly confused at what had happened in the short time she was gone. Of course, now it seemed like a whole other lifetime.

Shinji had changed so much. He wasn't shy or antisocial anymore. He still cooked like a professional and kept a very tidy apartment. But now, he seemed to radiate confidence like only Kaji had ever done. And he was handsome, so much more than she could have ever imagined him to be.

And at least he shaved, unlike Kaji did, which only made him more appealing

Seven years and he had grown, filled out and practically sculpted himself into a totally different person. He initiated conversation, gave no impression of insecurity or uncertainty, and seemed to be flirting with her right in front of Hikari. Actually, Hikari was flirting back as well and that was strange too.

Who was this man who had once been the shy and introverted pilot of Unit 01? He was completely different from the Shinji Ikari she remembered.

And she liked him!

_My god! This is the Shinji Ikari that I always wanted to meet. The strong, confident, fearless man I tried so many times to awaken within that mere shell of a boy. And here he is now, sitting across from me, his hand in Hikari's while he openly flirts with me. He's flirting! With me!_

Needless to say, Asuka's impressions of Shinji Ikari had been shot, killed, declared dead, and buried.

During the entire dinner, Hikari kept noticing that Asuka had a sort of glazed look on her face. There was something in those eyes, that look of longing and the mild flushed expression on her face that Hikari had seen often when she had looked at that unshaven man named Kaji.

_Perfect_. She smirked.

When everyone had effectively eaten, the trio sat down in the living room and talked for about an hour, until Hikari noticed that Asuka was getting a little antsy. Her original plan to throw Shinji's inadequacies in his face, saying that he wasn't good enough for her best friend, had been shot down upon meeting the young man after all this time.

Hikari realized that it was time to put her plan into action.

"Lets go to our room." Hikari said as she got up from the seat, leading Shinji and beckoning Asuka to follow her.

"What for?" Asuka asked.

"There's something we want to show you, Asuka-chan." Hikari smiled.

Asuka followed the pair into their bedroom. With their backs to her, Asuka didn't see the mile-wide grins spread out across Hikari's face, and the dawning realization on that of Shinji's.

Once inside the room, Hikari closed the door.

"Hikari! What are you doing?" Asuka asked, slightly startled, but more so from the predatory grin on her best friends face.

"I plan on proving to you just how good a lover Shinji really is. And I'm going to help." Hikari said as she slowly advanced towards Asuka, softly grasping the redhead's shoulders as she pulled her best friend into a soft kiss.

From the bed, Shinji just watched with interest as his girlfriend/lover frenched his former crush and fellow ex-Ea pilot. He was well aware of the fact that most men enjoyed watching two women 'get it on' with each other. Hell, Kensuke couldn't get enough of it from off the Internet. Now he knew for certain that the rumor was true.

Asuka moaned softly as Hikari inserted her tongue into her mouth, gently lapping at her own tongue and roof of her mouth. In the back of her mind, which hadn't yet been taken over by pleasure, Asuka wondered where the hell the former class rep had learned to kiss like this.

While these thoughts flowed through Asuka's mind, Hikari moved her hands to unbutton Asuka's red silk blouse. She gently slid it off her smooth cream-colored skin and trailed her hands down to her black satin bra. Asuka's eyes shot open as she felt a foreign pair of hands groping her Double C-cup breasts.

Hikari was now tenderly kissing along the side and front of Asuka's neck, slowly moving down, which was causing the redhead to close her eyes and moan softly as Hikari's separated her hands from Asuka's breasts, gently ascending towards Asuka's right breast. She moved the silky material aside and took one of her friends nipples into her mouth. Immediately Asuka felt her body start to go weak from stimulus as her breathing became heavy. At the same time, Hikari's other hand that wasn't on the redhead's breast came down and went under Asuka's skirt.

From the bed, Shinji was becoming very aroused watching the show. He eagerly wondered when it would be his turn.

Asuka gasped again in pleasure as Hikari unclasped her friends bra with her left hand, and pulled her panties down her legs with her right. All the while sucking the redheads right breast. As the articles of clothing fell to the floor, Hikari motioned with her eyes to Shinji to do the same.

Shinji smiled widely as he stood up and started unbuttoning his own shirt. As his pants and boxers came off, Hikari released Asuka, stood up to her full length and gently turned the young German around. Asuka froze, her breathing catching in her throat as she beheld Shinji. The seven years they had been apart had done wonders for Shinji's physique. Every muscle was clearly outlined, easily twice the size they had been when he was an Eva-pilot. His chest and stomach were ripped as well, even his legs showed an athleticism he hadn't had as a teenager. And his member... Asuka could find no words appropriate to describe the now fully erect organ. She would have been shocked to know that a certain extra-curricular activity was to thank for all this.

Asuka felt Hikari's breath on her left ear as she spoke. "Don't worry, Asuka-chan. He'll be very gentle with you."

As if on cue, Shinji moved towards the redhead and took her into his arms. His lips pressed against her own tenderly and every cell in Asuka's body came alive. Her breasts pressed against his firm chest, telling her this was real. His left hand found the small of her back as his right held the back of her neck to keep her head in place to continue the kiss. Her hands slid around his neck and held on tight as his own grip became tighter.

There was no pinching of the nose, no lose of air, just the pair showing their true feelings now.

_Oh god, can this be happening? It's so good_. Asuka thought as she felt his tongue playfully wrestle with her own.

_This is how our first kiss should have been, Asuka-chan_. Shinji thought as he lift the girl off the floor and slowly walked to the bed.

Shinji gently laid Asuka on the bed, crawling over her body like a lion mounting a gazelle it had just caught on the plains. He stared into her eyes as if silently telling her he would be gentle with her.

Naturally, this wasn't Asuka's first time, but she found herself incredibly nervous. She nodded lightly, telling Shinji she was ready.

Shinji kissed Asuka's lips softly, then moved down to her neck and shoulders. He slowly trailed down her body, following the valley floor of her breasts, across the expanse of her chest and belly, past the crater that was her button, and into her thick untamed red jungle. Shinji spread her legs far apart and descended into her, his tongue inserting farther than his lips possibly could. Asuka gasped loudly, her body stiffening as she felt a surge of electricity travel through her. For several minutes she was assaulted by the young man, and every second found herself slipping away from sanity.

Asuka suddenly came and drenched Shinji with her essence. Shinji grinned as he rose up from his kneeling position to stare at the beautiful young woman beneath him. Sweat covered her whole body and her breathing was causing interesting movements of her chest and belly.

"Oh god, oh god, oooooooooohhhhhhhhh god!" the redhead moaned.

Shinji grinned triumphantly as he looked at Hikari. The former class rep had shed all her clothes during their 'interval' and was now sitting naked next to her slowly reviving friend.

"I think it's time we finished this, don't you Shinji-kun?" Hikari cooed.

"Of course, Hikari-chan." Shinji whispered.

Hikari leaned down and grabbed Asuka's breast, giving the nipple a playful squeeze. This action caused Asuka gasp, opening her mouth so that Hikari could insert her own tongue into her mouth. She moaned excitedly as Shinji positioned him manhood at her entrance. Hikari squeezed her nipple again as Shinji thrust forward. Asuka screamed and squirmed on the bed, pinning down beneath her two friends as they took her. When Shinji was firmly imbedded within his quarry, Hikari released the German's mouth and helped her sit up. Hikari pushed from her shoulders as Shinji gripped her back and waist and pulled her into a sitting position in his lap. The brown-haired girl moved up behind the redhead and encircled her arms around her. Her hands came to rest on Asuka's breasts, kneading and caressing them softly as she kissed the right side of Asuka's neck.

Shinji responded the same way, his arms wrapping around Asuka's waist as his mouth found a place on the left side of her neck.. In addition to the kissing and caressing, Asuka was also assaulted in her lower region with slow but strong thrusts.

Pleasure and excitement she had never known coursed through the former Eva pilot in waves she had never felt before. Her entire body was sandwiched between her two new lovers, every inch of her skin being touched and fondled in ways that would have once made her nervous and even afraid.

"God! Shinji! Yes, Shinji, please... please don't stop! Keep.. Going... YES!" Asuka's moans sounded off through the room and into the ears of both Shinji and Hikari as the young redhead was taken to the place of pleasure Hikari visited almost every night.

Seconds became minutes, minutes became hours, and before Asuka knew it two and a half hours had passed.

Asuka had come seven times, Hikari had come six, and Shinji six himself.

Shinji was mostly given to pleasuring Asuka, but took time to give Hikari the sensations she wanted and craved as well. The trio remained locked in their warm and intimate embrace, Asuka sandwiched between the pair, who had traded kisses with each other during the intimacy, and with her as well. Sleep overcame them and as they fell into night, each had a different thought.

Shinji's thoughts centered around how much everyone had changed since their time in the Angel War, and at how much happier he was now with these two wonderful women.

Asuka's thoughts were more central, involving only Shinji himself and the fantastic sex Hikari had assured her he was capable of delivering.

And Hikari's thoughts were of a more pleasant nature. She was happy that Asuka had obviously approved of her relationship with Shinji. While she did love Shinji, Asuka's approval was something she needed as well. Her opinion was most valued by the former class rep, as was their friendship with each other.

As the trio snuggled down into the bed wrapped in their embrace, Asuka comfortably snuggled into Shinji's chest with Hikari holding her from behind, a small thunderstorm had reached its climax and continued pounding the city as it had so many other times before.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

Alright. Here it is! Chapter four of my five-chapter story. The last chapter might be a while, but I'm planning to get it finished as quickly as possible. Also, I hope everyone enjoys the 'Asuka Sandwich' I made for you.

My basic idea for this was to have Asuka come over while the pair were still home and totally rag on them before Hikari and her got into a fight, which Shinji broke up, and Hikari challenged Asuka to finding out just how good a lover Shinji really was.

I hope everyone liked the story that I wrote instead. There was less Asuka-anger in this chapter than I had originally anticipated. I guess I'm not good as writing up anger in that respect.

Anyway, the final chapter is coming so keep an eye out for this story.

And please, always Read and Review (extensively)

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

And now... OMAKE!

The pair turned the corner of the apartment building and came to the door that belonged to Shinji and Hikari. Asuka was still unconvinced of Shinji's change from super-wimp to super-stud, but Hikari was unfazed.

Does she know something I don't'? Asuka wondered. Well, she would, after all, they have been sleeping together. Which I still find disturbing and unbelievable.

Hikari noticed that Asuka was deep in thought and figured it was about Shinji.

Won't she be surprised to see what Shinji has become in the short time we've been doing it. The former class rep thought as she slid her key into the lock and opened the door.

The instant they walked in, their senses were hit by the intense and wondrous aroma of grilled steak and vegetables with a hint of European seasoning that Asuka recognized instantly.

"Shinji, we're home!" Hikari called out.

Shinji emerged from the kitchen and Asuka nearly had a heart attack.

For Shinji had entered the living room to greet them... in the nude.

"Hi, Asuka-chan. Was your trip long?" he asked the redhead.

"Yeah, _very_... I mean!" she blushed furiously.

"It wasn't too hard was it?"

"**Very** hard actually." she eeped her mouth shut as she turned away from young mans member.

"I hope you like the cheese log I've got for you." he said as he went back into the kitchen.

"Oh, yes, I'm going to eat your cheese log... AH!" she gasped, her whole face burning like crazy.

"Told you he had something special for you." Hikari said with a giggle.

End.


	5. Chapter 5

_**HOT RAIN 5**_

by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Eva, not it's characters, nor their personalities.

For those of you who have reviewed this story, rest assured there is a plot. It's about Shinji and Hikari developing their relationship. That was my basic idea, but if you didn't catch that, I'm sorry.

And Hitokiri Hobbit: I'm well aware of the fact that a girls First Time is painful, but I didn't want to play that up in my story. I wanted to focus more on the emotional aspect of the story, and this is a fanfiction so I'm allowed to fudge certain aspects of reality.

Anyway, this is the last chapter of this story. There will be no more, so I hope I got this right for everyone.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"AH! AAHH! OH, God! Don't stop!" Asuka moaned loudly as her breasts were vigorously squeezed and caressed.

The man doing the caressing was behind her, his firm chest pressed tightly against her back, holding her close as he kissed the side of her neck with his hungry mouth. His hands moved from her chest and wrapped around her stomach, leaning her to the side as his mouth covered hers as she turned to face him.

Their tongues wrestled fiercely with each other, eventually breaking and the young woman putting herself on her hands and knees while the man took her from behind. She felt him reach under her and grab her breasts once more, slightly pinching the buds and whispering into her left ear.

"Come with me, Asuka-chan." he said as he tightened his grip.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Asuka screamed loudly as she once again came and came hard.

Her companion screamed his sentiment as well, dropping himself onto her back, sandwiching her sweaty body between himself and the soft bed.

Asuka panted heavily and gulped, trying to find her voice.

"Oh, god, ooooohhhh god!" she gasped.

"Are you alright, Asuka-chan?" Shinji asked in whispered tones into her ear.

"Yes, Shinji-kun." she said, still breathing hard as the young man strained himself to move off of the redheaded young woman. She shifted herself in the bed and was pulled into his gentle embrace. A tear fell down her face.

"Asuka, why are you crying? Was it that bad?" Shinji asked as he wiped the tear away.

"No! No, Shinji." she whispered back to him as she snuggled into his chest. "It's just... I wish I could stay longer."

"You could." he said as he kissed her cheek softly.

"I can't. My boss only gave me time off for ten days. My flight leaves tomorrow morning." she said with obvious sadness.

"I know. Hikari and I loved having you here."

"I liked being here, with you and her... like this." she said, holding him tightly to her naked body.

"Then promise me, Asuka. Promise her... that you'll come back."

Asuka stared into his blue eyes, seeing the want, the desire that Hikari had told her she had wanted a man to look at her with. But there wasn't just lust. There was the love, something she had wanted as well. In a way, she was envious of Hikari in so many ways. Above all, finding someone who could be there for her, who could love her and make her feel special.

The worst part was, that even if Hikari had met Shinji first, Asuka had known him longer, worked with him closer, even lived with him. Heck, she was his first kiss.

But no. She could hate Hikari all she wanted, for stealing her Shinji, and she would be deluding and lying to herself.

She cared deeply for Hikari, and Hikari loved Shinji. She had seen how happy they were together, how they had loved, and made love to, each other.

"I promise, baka." Asuka smiled sweetly as she buried herself in his chest, his own arms wrapped tightly around the young woman.

The pair were silent for several minutes as they rested with each other.

This was how it had been for the last ten days since Asuka's arrival. After their first threesome together, it was obvious to Hikari that her German best friend needed this. To that end, the former class rep. had suggested that Shinji spend as much time with Asuka as possible.

Basically that meant staying home and having sex with her.

Shinji found it a little odd that his girlfriend was insisting that he sleep with her best friend. But that was the upside to the whole thing. Hikari was _insisting_, which meant that she trusted Shinji. Though he suspected she wanted him to do this for Asuka's sake.

Since then, Shinji and Asuka had been having regulars everyday, with Hikari coming home at night to join them in a regular Ménage à Trois. In fact, Asuka hadn't left the apartment the whole time since she arrived. She had gone without clothes for five days straight, only getting dressed on the sixth when Misato came to visit her former ward.

It's not something that she wanted to be teased about.

This was the pattern that they followed for the entirety of Asuka's visit.

The door to the bedroom opened up and Hikari Horaki stepped through. She eyed the pair and let open a smile.

"Looks like you've been busy." Hikari said with a smirk.

"Hikari." Asuka said, raising her head out of Shinji's chest. "My flight is tomorrow morning."

"I know." she said with a sad expression, then started stripping off her clothes. "So, I guess we'll have to get in as much quality time as we can." She then crawled over the bed as Shinji released Asuka and let his girlfriend mount the redhead, sticking her tongue down the German's mouth.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Asuka had never really cried before, even after all she had been through with The Angel Wars.

But now she was letting the entire water works flow as she hugged her best friend.

"I'm going to miss you, Asuka-chan." Hikari hugged the redhead tightly.

"Me too, Hikari-chan." Asuka said as she pulled the brunette into a slow lingering kiss.

This naturally drew the attention of several people in the lounge of the airport terminal. Some had dropped-jaws, others were blushing. A couple even took pictures while a mother covered her childs eyes.

Oblivious to their reactions, Asuka moved away from Hikari and went to Shinji. She didn't hesitate as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. The young man returned the kiss with considerable enthusiasm pulling her in tight.

The thoughts on everyone who was watching were 'She's Bi? Damn they're lucky!'

Asuka boarded the plane with great reluctance as Shinji and Hikari just held each other, watching as the plane left the gate, taxied out to the runway, and took off back to Germany.

Hikari rested her head on Shinji's chest as he just held her tightly.

"Don't worry, Hikari-chan." Shinji said. "She promised she'd be back. And Asuka keeps her promises."

"I know, Shinji-kun. I just... miss her already." she said with some tears.

"I do to." he replied, kissing her forehead then slowly leading her back to their car.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hikari yawned once more, wiping the sleep from her eyes. It had been a few days since Asuka had left and Hikari was just now getting back to normal. She was able to focus enough to see that it was almost lunch time.

She smiled.

"So? Were you up late again?" the pink-haired Ryoko asked as she scooted up next to Hikari.

Hikari gave her a smirk. "And what if I was?"

"I'd want details." she grinned.

"I'm afraid I'm no good at telling stories." Hikari feigned.

"Oh, pretty please?" the brown-haired Saki asked as she poked her head out from her cubicle.

"Not you too!" Hikari groaned.

"I have to admit we're all pretty curious about your mystery man." the raven-haired Aika said, towering over the young woman.

Off to the side, a fairly handsome man in a suit named Gai was just listening. For the longest time he had been wondering who it was that Hikari had been seeing ever since he... got delayed. Though to be honest, he had stood her up, figuring the young woman not really worth his time or effort. True she was pretty cute, but she wasn't the usual sort he preferred. The kind of woman he wanted had to be stacked, long-legged, with a small waist and shiny blond hair.

When Hikari came into work on Monday, Gai was shocked that she looked... happy? Even a little satisfied. He didn't think anything about it, especially when she didn't talk to him. Not even a glance in his direction.

A couple months later the rumors about Hikari were buzzing around the office about her and her mystery beau. The same one she had been seeing since after Gai had stood her up.

Hikari had managed to keep the whole thing a secret up until this point, as it seemed that she was about to crack.

Ryoko and the others had been on her for weeks and weeks. A girl could only take so much pressure.

"ALRIGHT!" Hikari shouted, causing everyone to jump. "It just so happens that he's coming by today to pick me up for lunch. I'd be happy to introduce you all."

The girls were giggling at this prospect. Gai was grinning.

_Now we get to see if this guy is real or not_.

"Excuse me." a voice behind him said.

Gai turned around and froze when he came face-to-face with a handsome young man with wavy brown hair and deep blue eyes. He was a couple inches taller than himself, and carried himself quite well. He looked rather familiar too.

"Uh.. Can I help you?" Gai asked.

"I'm looking for Hikari Horaki." he said.

Gai froze once more. "Hikari? Uh... who's asking?"

"Her boyfriend." he replied casually.

_This guy is... okay so she wasn't making it up. But who is this guy? I know I've seen him before._

"Sir?" the man asked Gai again.

"Oh, uh... she's right over... uh, I'm sorry. But... you look familiar to me. What's your name?"

Shinji regarded him strangely. Ever since the Angel Wars ended, Shinji's life had been a little difficult as he was something of a minor celebrity. Unlike Asuka Shinji managed to downplay his face and name in the public. Despite this, he still had to deal with the usual variety of cooky and crazy fans. He was sure he had Kensuke to thank for that.

"If I told you, would you believe me?" he said with a smirk and moved around the man, as he had just spotted Hikari.

Gai followed the blue-eyed young man as he walked over to Hikari and the other office girls, noting the blush on the young women, and the overjoyed look on Hikari's face.

"Shinji-kun!" Hikari cried as she threw herself into his arms.

He retaliated by hugging her back, spinning her around before setting her down, caressing her face and kissing her softly in full view of everyone in the office.

Ryoko was drop-jawed, Saki was blushing, and Aika was smiling widely.

And Gai... Gai's mind was doing somersaults on a mattress of confusion.

_Who the hell is this guy?_ He thought. _I know I've seen his face before. WHO IS HE?_

"Shinji-kun, I'd like you to meet my office mates. This is Aika." she said, indicating the woman with long raven-dark hair.

"Hello." the older woman said with a nod.

"Saki." Hikari said, indicating the short brown-haired woman.

"Please to meet you." the girl blushed.

"And Ryoko." Hikari said, pointing to the pink-haired young woman.

"Do you have a brother?" she asked.

Shinji and Hikari laughed at that. "Actually, I begged my parents but they were too busy running NERV." Shinji said.

"Girls, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend." Hikari said, holding his hand affectionately. "This is Shinji Ikari."

All at once, the entire office stopped dead in their tracks. And all at once, after recovering, spoke in one voice.

"SHINJI IKARI?"

"The Evangelion Pilot?"

"The Hero Of the Angel Wars?"

"The Third Child Himself?"

"He's Your Boyfriend?"

"WHEN?"

"HOW?"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

Questions fired one after the other, and immediately, Hikari regretted telling them his name. Shinji, on the other hand, just took it in stride.

"How did you get The Third Child to be your boyfriend?" Ryoko asked.

"Hikari and I used to go to school together. She was and still is best friends with my fellow pilot, Asuka Langley Sohryu." Shinji explained.

"The movie star?" Saki gasped.

"The super model?" Aika asked.

"Yes." Shinji answered.

"You knew **two** famous persons and you never told us?" Ryoko accused.

"You never asked." Hikari grinned sheepishly.

"We never suspected!" she shot back.

By this time, Gai was completely paralyzed. Not only was Hikari happily dating someone else after he had stood her up, but an international hero and celebrity to boot.

"Well, if you don't mind ladies, I promised my girl I'd take her to lunch today."

"And maybe a quickie." she giggled, which got her a blush from the others.

"Hikari-chan!" Shinji said firmly. "You know I never do anything quick." he said loud enough that the girls standing near him heard.

The girls were still swooning as Shinji lead Hikari out by the arm. Gai was left in stunned silence for the rest of the day.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It had been two days since Shinji's debut to Hikari's office co-workers and once more it was raining. Shinji had prepared a special meal for the pair. An Italian dish called fettuccini alfredo, with a nice white wine that Hikari seemed to like.

Shinji was putting the finishing touches on the table setting, lighting the newly bought candles that sat in the center of the table itself, when Hikari came out of the bedroom.

Shinji froze when he saw her.

The woman he loved was wearing a soft ivory evening dress. Nothing too fancy, but the dress itself hugged every curve. It was cut low in the back with slits up the sides, showing off her flawless legs to Shinji. The spaghetti straps over her smooth shoulders exposed enough of her skin that she was clearly not wearing a bra. Her hair was brushed out and down, only a lite hint of make-up was on her face.

Naturally, Shinji was shocked.

"Wha... wow... are you... what's the occasion?" he asked dumbly as he stared at her.

"It's our five month anniversary, Shinji-kun. I wanted to dress up for you." she smiled. _Not that I plan on wearing it that long_. She thought lecherously.

"I'm not sure I deserve it." Shinji smiled back.

"Yes, you do." she returned the smile.

Shinji pulled a white flower from the table and moved towards Hikari. She blushed as he placed the flower behind her ear.

"Now it's complete." he said before pulling the woman into his arms and kissed her passionately, the former class rep returning the kiss with equal passion.

They broke the kiss and Shinji pulled her chair out and ushered her to sit down in it.

The pair ate in romantic silence, feeding each other Italian and sipping from each others wine glass. In the soft glow of the candlelight Shinji reached over and gently caressed Hikari's blushing face. He brushed a stray lock of hair out of her eyes and leaned forward to kiss her softly on the lips. She pulled on the back of his head, pressing more of her mouth into his. Their kissing became inflamed to the point that Hikari was swept into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his head, his own were wrapped around her curved body.

He pulled her up and sat her rear end on the edge of the table, still holding her flush against him. His plate and silverware were pushed aside as their tongues got into the act. It only lasted a couple of minutes, before Hikari broke the kiss.

"Not here... the bed." Hikari panted with breathless anticipation.

Shinji nodded and stretched his hand back to snuff out the candles before lifting the shapely but petite girl into his arms and cradling her as he went.

Shinji reached the bedroom without struggle, gently setting his girl down on her feet and kissing her gently on the cheek. He touched her shoulders gently and slipped the straps over and off her smooth skin. The dress was a little tight on her, and Shinji had to pull it all the way down to her feet. Hikari was grateful that she hadn't bothered to wear a bra, her panties were a necessity as she didn't want to ruin her new dress.

Shinji's hands flowed over her skin as he stood up, kissing her stomach and chest, up to her shoulders and neck. Hikari gently returned the kiss and let her lips run on auto while her hands moved to remove his shirt. In slow minutes, Shinji was exposed to her.

"You're so beautiful, Shinji-kun." Hikari smiled.

"Flatterer." he said as he teasingly touched her lips.

"Make love to me, Shinji-kun. Please." she pleaded.

He didn't know why she felt she had to ask such a question, but he enjoyed that she did.

Shinji kissed her lips softly, wrapping his arms around her warm skin as she was laid out on the bed with her lover atop her. Hikari's hands trailed over his body, feeling all the muscles he had on display, earned from both the piloting of an Eva, and the regular activities they both had participated in. 'Beautiful' didn't seem strong enough a word to describe the young man who was being intimate with her in a way she never thought possible, yet always wanted.

So Hikari said nothing, and let her actions speak for her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and thrust her tongue into his as her legs also wrapped around the young man's waist and legs, holding him tightly and securely. Her entire body shivered at being purely intimate with the man who owned her heart.

Shinji felt her firm embrace, the passion in her kiss, her increased breathing, and the shivering of her body.

_She's ready_. He thought as he tightened his own embrace and kissed her with equal passion.

Somehow he managed to untangle himself and move lower, taking her nipples into his mouth. The pleasure she felt caused her back to arch as her heart pounded so intently that Shinji could feel it through her body.

Realizing the pleasure she was experiencing, Shinji continued to administer his touch to the woman, leaning up to speak in her ear. "I can feel your heartbeat, Hikari-chan. It beats so hard, and I want it this way." he said to her.

"You ... do?" Hikari gasped.

"Yes." Shinji said as he lowered his head to kiss her belly button, kissing and licking around the skin, near her thighs where he could feel burgeoning heat. "I want you to feel pleasure, nothing else."

Shinji moved again, slowly drawing her panties down her legs. Hikari didn't stop him as she moaned with each gently touch he gave her. She felt his mouth upon her, and nearly shrieked as he inserted his tongue. Waves of pleasure and heat rose raced through her body, touching every nerve she had in a way she had become used to over the five months and more she had known him.

She came hard as a fierce sense of peace washed over her body once again. Only here, in this time, with him, did she finally feel complete.

_Yes... complete..._ she thought. _He is ready. _

She felt him enter her, Shinji once again feeling the same tightness that he ha before. It was common for him to feel this. Only after their time would he be able to move a little freer. The innocence of virginity long gone, the pair were thrown into pleasure as Shinji began to thrust himself into her with enthusiastic gentleness. Hikari met his hips with her own, her eyes closed as she gave herself to the feelings of pure love making she received from him.

"Harder, Shinji-kun, harder." Hikari pleaded.

Shinji immediately complied with her command, thrusting harder into her body, pleasure slowly reaching it's breaking point as the pair finally cried out in unison their contentment.

It was hours later and the pair hadn't moved from their warm embrace. Shinji's arms wrapped around the young woman, Hikari's legs doing the same.

Shinji eventually opened his eyes as he just watched the sleeping young woman in his arms. He knew that this was right, and knew he wanted this for the rest of his life. He was about to say something when her eyes suddenly lifted open to see him.

"Hikari-chan." he whispered to her.

"Shinji-kun?" she whispered.

"Can you sit up? There's something I want to talk to you about."

Despite the words he spoke, Hikari wasn't afraid. She sat up with Shinji, not seeing his hand draw back from underneath his pillow.

"Hikari-chan. I'm not very good with speeches, so I'll just be honest." he said as the pair sat across from each other. "I love you. I want to be with you, give you pleasure and make you as happy as you have made me. To that end..." he said as he pulled a small box out from behind his back. "Hikari Horaki... will you marry me?" he asked as he opened the box to reveal a beautifully cut blue diamond ring.

Hikari gasped, tears forming quickly as wiped them away.

"Yes, Shinji-kun. Yes, I'll marry you!" she cried as the young man took the ring out and placed it on her ring finger. "You were planning this?" she asked as she looked at it.

"Yes." he said.

"I... I'm glad, Shinji-kun. Because I have a surprise for you."

"Really?" he asked in pleasant shock. "What is it?"

"I'm pregnant." she said simply.

Shinji froze, shocked at the fantastic irony of it all.

"Pregnant? And it's my... our..."

"Yes."

Shinji smiled as he pulled the young woman into a warm, tight embrace.

"I love you, Hikari-chan. And I will love our child as well." he said, kissing her forehead lightly.

Hikari buried her head into his shoulder and cried happily as she was held.

Outside the apartment, the soft patter of the first autumn rain signaled the start of the new life the pair were going to share.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

Was this not appropriate? Not the climactic ending you all wanted?

Depending on the reviews I get back, I'll see if I need to redo it.

But there will be no more chapters. This is the end.

And I hope everyone liked the first part of this story that had Asuka in it.

And as always, please Read and Review.


End file.
